


Robin in Glasses

by Besidemyself



Series: Will they or won't they? - FRobin Oneshots [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Franky is smitten by Robin, Franky respects women, Robin is badass, Strong World, bold Robin, shy Franky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besidemyself/pseuds/Besidemyself
Summary: "If you've seen the new One Piece movie trailer, you'll notice Robin is wearing glasses and looking ULTRA SEXY. My request is a fic involving Franky being turned on by Robin's new look. Super sexy, please? *Smiles*"Frobin while Strong World / not a coupleRating: T / Teen and up audienceFirst posted in 2012





	Robin in Glasses

„Come on, Baby!“  
„I think I made my point clear with my first answer, 'No'.“  
„Don't be like that! Come on!“ that was the point the pirate made a big mistake. He tried to grab the womans arm. With ease she backed away, crossed her arms and immediately a couple of them sprouted out of the mans body. What happened after that wasn't nice to look at. Without regarding the pirate another look, she left him lying on the floor and went back to her two comrades. Actually only one was still there as she realised.  
„That must have been the third one, Nico Robin.“  
„The forth,“ the addressee looked to the cyborg who was still leaning against the balustrade with a bottle of cola in his hand. „You have seen it all?“  
„I never took my eyes off of you, as good as possible. Brook is keepin' himself busy with asking the waitresses about their panties anyway.“  
Robin looked at Franky with a cocked head and a suspicious smile on her lip: „It never crossed your mind to help me with these drunken pirates who tried to take me with them?“  
„Hm,“ he took another sip of cola. „I figured you would be all right. In an emergency I would have helped you, of course. Beside that you can't blame these poor devils for tryin'.“  
The woman crooked a brow: „To what extent?“  
„Well... in that short dress and the boots and your Ponytail and especially that glasses... you just look super sexy! It's not okay how they did it but I can't blame them for trying...“  
The strawhats archaeologist didn't answer but looked at the shipwright over the rim of the glasses with her piercing eyes. Although it wasn't exactly quite in that giant hall there was a heavy silence between the two.

They could hear a loud crashing, somewhere in the distance followed by a loud YOHOHO.

Finally Franky couldn't bear it anymore and filled the silence with babbling: „It's not that you're not sexy all the time. And really they are assholes for not giving up on the first no. And I can't remember that you ever weren't sexy. Seriously they should have just left when you said no and leave it be they had it coming. Anyway I can't even imagine you being not sexy. But with these glasses you just look especially sexy! I mean, even without the glasses the outfit is awesome but adding the glasses makes it SUUUUPER sexy!“ while talking he gestured wildly and with the last sentence he showed his trademark pose.  
Robin still didn't answer.  
Franky sighed: „You don't play fair.“

She started to laugh silently. With an elegant gesture she positioned her glasses and plucked her dress a little bit down her tights, „I shall remember that.“

Franky watched her movement and felt his throat getting dry.  
That moment they could hear another crashing and out of thin air there was Brook, standing beside them, „Sadly none of the ladies is willing to show me their panties.“  
„Bummer!“ Franky couldn't help but being sarcastic. He wasn't thrilled about the disturbance.  
„We should go anyway, find our friends and tell them about Shikis plan,“ Robin took her backpack.  
All three Strawhats walked towards the exit when Robin casually said to Franky, „We should finish our chat when this adventure is over.“  
The Cyborg looked at her staggered but couldn't read in her face what she actually meant. If she meant what he was thinking.  
Like an answer Robin choose this moment to position her glasses once again and showed a small smile.  
Franky looked straight ahead again and murmured, „Super!“

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Macaroni! this is probably my second oldest Frobin fic (The first one is "a friendly turn" chapter one) and it's ONLY 7 years old and I only posted it because I could do it anonymous. The Moral of the story? Get yourself a second account that can't be associated with your normal stuff and post there! Search out kink-memes and fill there requests. Anonymous. You'll see that people will enjoy your stuff and you can do that 100% anonymous!!! 
> 
> Haha this fic is really bad but I still remember it fondly. 
> 
> You can find the original livejournal kink-meme thread here: http://op-fanforall2.livejournal.com/597.html?thread=522069#t522069


End file.
